Artemis's Mistake
by Key-kun99
Summary: Luna Raines was not supposed to be born. She was a goddess's mistake. A huge one. For this reason, the gods are not too happy with her. Join her as she and her new friends from Camp Half-blood try to figure out how to be normal...as far as normal goes for a demigod. Because Luna isn't normal by demigod standards, let alone normal by mortal standards.
1. Chapter 1: The Abominable Snowman

Author's Note: Viola! Introducing my new fanfiction! I really hope you'll enjoy it. The ideas for this story have been buzzing around in my head for a while. I'm also going to try and get up another chapter of WtHiaTS (What the Heck is a Transfer Student), but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it going for ever. I will try though, just for you. So, I do include a few little Texas stereotypes in here, I hope I don't offend anyone. Would it help if I say I'm from Texas too? Maybe. I dunno. Anyway, the next chapter may be a while, because I have to figure out how they will fight the pagos gigantas, but never fear! An idea will come. Maybe. I have absolutely no schedule for when I will get chapters up, and that's probably good, because school and marching band are on their way and my life is about to get quite busy. I have ideas for two more fanfics I may or may not get up and, like I said, I may get up another chapter of WtHiaTS. I sure hope so. In the mean time, enjoy this. Also, one of my sisters, Thalia-tun77, has made her own account! Finally. She doesn't have any stories on there yet, but to see her work, check out Rirry-chan88. So yay. There is my author's note. Nice, isn't it? Oh and one more thing. I did proof-read this, but I can't promise that there will be no mistakes. There. Continue on with your reading.

* * *

When I woke up that morning, nothing seemed different. Nothing was sitting there to tell me that my life was about to change forever. My dad wasn't acting strange. However, there was one thing that was odd to me. I lived in Texas. Don't get me wrong, it can be cold in Texas. Like "cold as Jack Frost's balls". But usually we don't see snow that late in January.

There wasn't snow on the ground yet, but it looked as if a pretty bad storm was coming, and it was freezing outside. That meant snow. Which was weird. Really weird.

However, I chose not to question it. I'm not a superstitious person (unless we're talking baseball superstitions), and I really didn't think anything of it. I bundled up in a way that I never really did, but I had to take the necessary precautions, as I walked to school. I stopped in the doorway to my Dad's room before heading down the hall. "Bye, Daddy," I said. Nobody heard me of course, as he was long gone for work.

I finished my journey down the hallway, ate some cereal, then pulled on my coat and headed out the door. Standing on the end of the driveway was my friend, Charlotte. "Took you long enough," she said, her bright green eyes flashing with sarcasm. "Whatever, Lottie. You probably just got here," I replied.

She didn't respond. We kept on down the sidewalk for a while in companionable silence. "Looks like it may snow," she commented. "That'd be nice. Hasn't snowed in a while down here." I glanced over at her. That may seem like a casual statement, but it was Charlotte. Now, dear reader, you do not know Charlotte. I, however, do know Charlotte. When Charlotte makes comments like those, there's always a hidden meaning, whether she wants me to catch it or not.

Usually, I can tell if she doesn't want me to catch it. This time she didn't want me to. The strange thing to me was that she seemed nervous. How something like snow could make Charlotte Schrader nervous, was beyond me, but it seemed so.

"Uh, yeah. A long while," I replied, trying to make it seem like I thought we were just making small talk.

She took the bait. I caught her smiling.

"Would you look at that," she said, holding out her black-gloved hand to reveal a snowflake, which melted before my eyes. "Come on."

She grabbed my hand, and quickened her pace, as if getting to the school faster would make the early release come faster. She was still walking fairly slow, though. Charlotte has a limp. Whenever I ask her about it, she averts her gaze and changes the subject, or laughs that strange laugh of hers and doesn't respond.

Charlotte is really, really pretty. Her skin is flawless, her eyes are a gorgeous electric green, and her curly blonde hair is always perfect, though, for some reason, she always has on a beanie or a baseball cap or something along those lines.

You think boys would be falling all over her, right? Wrong. A laugh that sounds like a bleating goat and a limp, though she can't control those, are major turn-offs, unfortunately.

I'm sort of an outcast, too. I don't really talk much to people that don't make an effort, like Charlotte did. My hair is just boring, straight and auburn, and I can never get it to obey. I have really weird eyes that no one knows what color they are, and I'm really short. I'm not ugly by any means, but I'm not Charlotte.

Another difference between me and Charlotte is that I'm a really, really, really, really, really, really, really picky eater, and she eats anything in sight. That earns her some points with the guys. For some reason, guys like food.

School isn't exactly Heaven for me, but I manage. I have to. It's my third school in six months. If I get kicked out of this one, my dad will kill me. Literally. He can do that. He happens to own a lot of guns. Like I said: We live in Texas.

We do hang around with this guy, Parker. He's nice and all, but kind of quiet and not all there, if you know what I mean.

Eventually, we reached the school. Usually people hang around outside in the mornings, but nobody was out today, due to the cold weather. Charlotte and I headed through the blue-and-white-clad hallways to the band hall. She plays clarinet and I play tenor sax. Parker is a trumpet player. We found him sitting in front of the band lockers by the practice rooms.

"Hey Parker," I said, dropping my backpack on the outside edge of the lockers and plopped down next to him.

He nodded in acknowledgement, not glancing up from his Nintendo D.S. Charlotte sat down next to me. "Hi Parker," she said a little more forcefully.

He sighed and said, "hi Luna. Hi Charlotte. How are you today?" with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever. "I'm good, how are you?" I asked. "Good," he replied, bluntly, continuing to tap away at his game. "Hopeless," muttered Charlotte.

We literally had to pry the Nintendo out of his hands when the morning bell rang. "Come on, Parks, it's time for first period!" He reluctantly grabbed his backpack and followed us to our first period eighth grade pre-ap english class. I set my books, planner, and pencil bag down on my desk and said, "good morning, Mrs. Herald."

Mrs. Herald, who was tall with straight brown hair and brown eyes, smiled at us. "Good morning, Luna. Charlotte. Parker. Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think we'll be out soon, do to weather." Charlotte coughed slightly. "Excuse me, Mrs. Herald, but may I go see Mr. Brunner? I'll be back very quick."

"Why on earth do you want to see a sixth grade history teacher?"

"I need to ask him something. For, umm, Mr. Sharp."

My eyebrows knit together. Mr. Sharp was our band director. Why in the world he would need to ask Mr. Brunner something was beyond me.

"Sure," Mrs. Herald said.

Once Charlotte was gone a little while, I thought quickly. I slapped my forehead. "Oh man, Mrs. Herald. I need to go get my journal out of my locker."

Her eyes traveled down to the pink journal that lay on my desk. "Wrong journal," I told her. She bought it. I did have a lot of journals. I tossed a bathroom pass on her desk and tried my best not to run from the room.

I did stop to get my journal out my locker. My locker happened to be, however, right next to Mr. Brunner's classroom. I "forgot" my locker combination and so I was able to catch some conversation. I knew, however, that it would look suspicious if Charlotte and I got back at the same time. This was all I caught.

Charlotte: "Mr. Brunner, I can smell it. It can't be far."

Mr. Brunner: "I know, Charlotte. We could take her to safety now, but Mr. D seems to think it would be best if we wait until it's here so we have proof of who her mom is."

Charlotte: "What if something happens to her?"

Mr. Brunner: "We'll pin it on Mr. D. I don't think we could get in too much trouble with her mother, she'll be too busy trying to fend off the council. They aren't too happy with her. Haven't you noticed the snow?"

Charlotte: "Of course I have! They better dial it down, because people are going to wonder about snow in Texas in the last week of January."

Mr. Bunner: "I know and I understand, but they don't get that. Now get back to class before Mrs. Herald gets suspicious."

My eyes widened and I shut my locker door as quietly as possible and ran madly back down the eighth grade hallway to Mrs. Herald's room. "Sorry Mrs. Herald, had some trouble with my combination," I said, sitting down in my seat next to Parker.

He gave me a questioning look, as he and I both knew how good my memory was. I elbowed him in the ribs subtly to keep him quiet.

Charlotte strolled in casually a while later and handed Mrs. Herald a sticky note signed by Mr. Brunner. I watched her all the way to her seat, and as she pulled out a sheet of notebook paper for bellringers. I pulled out two sheets of paper. I completed my bellringer on one sheet and then pulled out my purple pen.

She took notice. The purple pen meant passing notes. "Didn't sound like there was much said about Mr. Sharp in your little convo," I wrote.

She gasped audibly and clamped her hand over her mouth immediately. "Sorry Mrs. Herald," she said, drawing our teacher's attention as I slid the extra sheet underneath my warm-up, "I just realized I'd done the proofreading wrong."

Mrs. Herald narrowed her eyes, confused. "Just get it done," she said. I saw her glance down at her coffee as if to make sure she wasn't drinking something that would make her delusional. I couldn't blame her. It was a strange morning.

Charlotte was already done with her proofreading of course. She snatched the piece of paper from me and pulled her green pen from her pencil bag. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" I snarled and wrote. "Gee, you know, I'm not sure I should tell you. It's not everyday you hear your 'best friend' and a sixth grade history teacher talking about you behind your back."

I could tell that I was frustrating her. "Just tell me what you heard. Please?" I glanced at Parker, who seemed busy with the proofreading, still. "Who the heck is Mr. D?" I wrote. Her eyes widened. "It's not important."

"It sounded important. After all, if something happens to me, ya'll are gonna blame it on him." She bit her lip. For a moment, it looked as though she was about to cry, but, at that moment, Mrs. Herald cleared her throat. "I just got an email from Mrs. Radburn," she informed us. Mrs. Radburn was the principal. "It's begun to snow hard outside, and the buses are on their way, so if bus riders will make their way outside, and parents should be on their way shortly."

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket, packing up my things. "We'll go over your warm-ups Monday," Mrs. Herald continued, "if we're back by then."

Parker stood up first. "I'll meet ya'll at your lockers," he said, heading for the door. "It's gonna be mass chaos out there," I decided, standing up and following him.

Charlotte trailed behind, lost in thought. After Parker, separated for his locker, I fell back, next to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear." Small white lie, but it was worth it. I couldn't stand an upset Charlotte.

"No, it's alright. I was just worried."

"Why? What's so important? What are you worried will happen to me?"

"It doesn't matter right now. The important thing is getting home."

We put away some things and grabbed some other things out of our lockers. I didn't usually take home my green journal, because I'd used up all of the pages, but something at the last minute changed my mind, and I stuffed it in my backpack.

Parker met up with us at our lockers and we headed for the band hall. Charlotte and I would walk home, but Parker rode the bus, so he got his trumpet, said his goodbyes, and left. While I was getting my sax, I noticed Charlotte, over by her clarinet locker, constantly glancing at the door. I successfully got my band binder crammed into my backpack and made my way over to Charlotte, with my tenor and umbrella.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Let's go."

I can't remember if I've mentioned this before, but Charlotte is a terrible liar. She didn't need to know that, though. We headed out the door on the far side of the band hall, by the bigger lockers, and then out the doors leaving the outer hallway.

There was a thin layer of snow on the handicapped ramp, mostly cleared by footsteps of both bus and car-riders. Halfway down the ramp, I heard the first scream.

"Oh no," moaned Charlotte, as more and more screams echoed through the parking lot. My first thought was that someone slipped on the icy pavement, but, as more people began screaming, I thought otherwise. "Charlotte?"

She ran down the ramp. "Come on!" I did the only logical thing. I followed. Okay, perhaps it seemed logical at the time, but when we made it to the sidewalk...I nearly wet my pants. True story. "Holy crap. I've never seen one of these. It's a Πάγος γίγαντας."

I definitely did not understand what she said, and the huge...abominable snowman capturing my attention was not helping. "A what?"

"A págos gígantas."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Come again?"

"In your language? Ice giant."

"Okay, that helps. What do we do? Run?"

She shook her head. "Luna, that seems right, but this isn't some boar you're hunting. This is much much worse."

I stared at her, disgusted. "Are you accusing me of running from a boar?"

She bit her lip. "Sorry, bad example. Listen, you have to prove yourself to the gods. You have to fight this thing."

I blinked. "Okay, I know I'm delusional. The proof is that...that...thing over there-"

"The págos gígantas."

"Right-whatever. But, I'm gonna need you to repeat yourself, because I could've sworn you just said gods."

She nodded. "Greek gods." I studied her. Her expression was totally serious, but I mean... come on! You would've thought she was joking too. "This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me."

Her eye caught something only just coming out of the blizzard ahead. "Well...I can tell you it's about to get a whole lot weirder."

Coming out of the storm, just ahead of us, was a huge (not quite as huge as the págos gígantas, but still big)...dog. On it's back sat two people, a boy and a girl, both wearing orange T-shirts, underneath their winter apparel.

"Reinforcements," said Charlotte.

"From where?" I asked.

"Camp."

"What camp?"

She looked me in the eye and answered, "Camp Half-blood."


	2. Chapter 2: I Play With Fire

Author's Note: Well, hey guys! Long time no...write? Read? Whatever. _Anyway_, I finally got a chapter up to you guys! I'm so sorry, it took so long, I don't even remember when I last posted...was it like a month ago? Longer? I dunno, anyway, the point is that I posted! Yay! It's just that with school and marching band and all that jazz...it's kinda hard to find time to write, which really, really sucks. So I hope this is good enough to last you a bit. It'll be increasingly harder to get chapters up until like after November, pretty much. I will try my best though. Please, please, please review. Just so you know, ya'll get this the same time my sister's do, so be happy. I'm not showing favoritism this time. But yes, give me your opinions and compliments and constructive criticism, because I love all that stuff. Just no hating on my fight scene, because I've never done one of these before. Anywho, next chapter we'll be meeting some new peeps. If you want an O.C added, just PM me or something, 'caus I'll try my very bestest. Especially if your O.C is a hunter of Artemis, because I'm hoping to bring them in at some point (along with the lovely Thalia). So yes. Luna is quickly growning in character, as you can see. She's learned how to properly use a stick ;) Haha, well now I'm just rambling on. Enjoy!

* * *

I had about a billion questions floating around in my head that I could've asked at that moment, but I was momentarily distracted by the huge dog making her way over. Charlotte took a deep breath. "Okay, lose the sax." My eyes widened. "What? This is a school-owned instrument!" She stared at me.

"Just lose it. While you're at it, lose the umbrella. If there's anything important in the backpack...you can come back for it. Lose that too."

She dropped her backpack and lunchbox on the ground and ran (more like slid across the icy pavement) to the giganto-dog. "Nico! Becca! What are you doing here? You're in the wrong state!" The girl, who had straight, shoulder-length dark hair, and tan skin, slid off of the dog's back. She was tall, maybe eight inches taller than me (perhaps not quite the accomplishment, because I'm rather short) and had stunningly bright blue eyes.

"Chiron sent us an Iris message, and he was very specific. 'Nico, take Becca down here through shadow travel on Mrs. O'Leary as soon as possible.'"

"He didn't mention the _págos gígantas_," said the boy (Nico?), who also had dark hair, but pale skin and he was shorter, and, as he slid off the dog, I saw he had brown eyes, and wore an aviator jacket, which was all the cover he had, despite the weather. "Fortunately, we expected as much. You aren't about to deny that you need help, are you Charlotte?"

"Hang on!" I looked back and forth between the three of them. "Ya'll know Charlotte?" Becca glanced over at my friend. "So you haven't told her?"

"How was I supposed to?"

"Fair enough." Then she did something that, on an ordinary day, would've confused me, but I'd seen enough strange things that day. She pulled a sword out of her pocket.

I then realized that it wasn't her pocket. She had a sheath. Nico, pulled out a long black sword. My eyes widened, and I turned to Charlotte. "Does any of this seem normal to you?" She shrugged and nodded. "Most of it does," she replied, "but I can explain that later."

"Seriously?"

Nobody seemed to have heard me. The three of them, completely ignoring me, by the way all turned to stare at the ice giant.

"Can't you just scare it off with the dog?"

"Mrs. O'Leary really isn't that scary, compared to most hellhounds, and the _págos gígantas_ would realize that soon enough," replied Nico.

"Hell_what_?!"

"I forget how annoying new kids are."

"Excuse me?"

Charlotte laid a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Luna. We'll give you answers soon enough, but...it's beginning to smell us."

That statement was just as confusing as anything else, but I finally just decided to go with it. I grabbed Becca's sword and chopped a branch off of the nearest tree. "Let's clobber this thing." The three of them exchanged a glance. "We appreciate your enthusiasm," Becca said, "but it really isn't that easy."

"Why not?" asked Nico. "It's after her, isn't it? Let her kill it."

"Yeah, but we've attracted its attention," responded Charlotte, "and that is why it's headed this way." On that last bit, her voice rose an octave, and she backed away.

I held up my stick, and I can't believe how ridiculous that sounds, but hey, what else was I supposed to do? Nico watched me for a bit. I glared at him. "What?" He looked back at the ice giant. "Look, Luna, it's not a simple as beating the thing up."

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh, you're so much help then, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking as best as I can. Oh, if only Annabeth were here."

"Well she's not," said Becca, "and she won't be. For quite a while, and you know that, Nico. So we're gonna have to learn to come up with plans on our own."

"So ya'll have no plan? At all?" I asked. Becca sighed. "We're sword fighters. I fight with electricity as well, but I'm not sure that would have any effect on the monster...unless I could melt it...but that doesn't sound possible, even to me. Nico, could you...can you work with fire? Or something?" she looked over at Charlotte, helplessly.

Nico put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Becca. Our first priority is to get these mortals out of harm's way. You're the only one we know who can manipulate the mist, so you'll have to take care of that. Charlotte, help her in any way you can. Luna and I will try and distract this thing."

I'm sure I looked quite pathetic, cowering into a giant dog, with only a stick for defense, and Nico was probably very annoyed with me but...come on! Would you have been any less afraid? I didn't think so.

"Nico, I don't know how to fight this thing...or anything, for that matter."

He took a deep breath and held up his sword. "That's what I'm here for." In that moment, he looked very afraid. I remember thinking, "if Nico is afraid, how do I stand a chance?"

He charged straight at the monster. To me, that seemed very, very stupid. But, he looked quite brave doing so. I looked down at my stick, feeling very helpless, but I decided that if he was going to charge, I may as well do so to.

I ran forward and started trying to break the ice with my stick, but instead...the stick broke. I looked up, trembling, at the giant and backed away. "Nico…" On top of everything, my classmates and teachers were running around screaming, and the snow was still coming down hard. Not to mention, I'm not used to cold.

Nico, however, looked slightly used to this kind of thing. he kept hacking away at the ice monster. His blade started to steam.

I looked over at Becca and Charlotte, as they were trying to herd all of the kids and teachers out of the parking lot. Suddenly Nico cried, out in pain. I looked over. He'd dropped his steaming blade, which was now sizzingling against the snow, and he was holding his hand and jumping around going "Ow. Ow. Ow."

I ran over to him and pulled him out of the way of the giant, who was slowly (thank goodness this thing was slow) reaching down to grab him. "What happened?" I asked, pulling him under Mrs. O'Leary, for slight relief from the heavily falling snow. "My blade…," he winced, as I reached for his hand, which was badly burned. "Has it ever done this before?" I asked. He shook his head. "They must be really angry..."

"Who?" I asked, confused. "The gods," he replied. I glanced frantically around at everything, taking it all in. "Well, if you don't have a sword, what do we do?"

"I don't know," he croaked, trying his best to mask the pain in his voice. "Sit," I told him, bringing him down on his bottom next to Mrs. O'Leary's back left leg. "Rest."

"I have to fight it."

"No, you have to rest! I can...I can figure something out."

"Luna, you've never done this before. What can you possibly do?"

"I can try my best, Nico. My best is all we have."

He looked very concerned, as if not just for his own safety, but mine as well. "Be careful, Luna. Please." I looked down at him and nodded.

Then, I proceeded to do something I wasn't very good at, due to lack of practice. I made a snowball. I came out from under Mrs. O'Leary, and looked up (way up) at the ice giant, who was only just coming back up from his failed attempt to pick up Nico. At least I had speed on this thing. I chucked my snowball at the ice giant. Usually, I wouldn't have been able to hit anyone with a snowball, but this guy had unbelievably slow reflexes.

"HEY UGLY!" I shouted. "DOWN HERE!"

His head slowly moved down to look at me, reverting his attention from Nico. He snarled, showing his horribly jagged ice teeth.

"That's it Big Guy! Leave my friend alone! I'm the one you want!"

I picked up another snowball and chunked it at him as well. He started to move his foot, but I ran underneath him, and threw another one at his butt. That got his attention. "Man you stink! I don't even have much practice with snowball fights! You'd think they'd send me some real competition!" I pretended to yawn.

The truth? I was scared out of my wits. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, I was just stalling, buying Charlotte and Becca some time.

"Luna!" shouted Nico. I backed up underneath a tree, keeping an eye on the giant while it tried to turn around. "Yeah?!"

Nico got to his feet, jogged over, sucking on the thumb of his burnt hand. He tossed me something. I dared to look down for a split second then looked back up at the giant. "Matches?" I asked Nico. The _págos gígantas_ was halfway around.

"Fire," he said. "Just light one. Trust me."

I glanced over at Nico, as he made his way back over to try and find his sword, which was now buried beneath the snow.

I bit my lip, pulled off my gloves, and with numb, trembling hands, ripped open the box of matches and lit one. "HEY!" I shouted, just as the monster finished turning around. I held up the match to distract the giant, whose eyes widened in fear, and bent down to grab my stick. I used the hem of my shirt to dry off the stick, and lit it on fire with the match.

The giant opened his mouth (probably to protest my genius...well...Nico's genius), and Nico shouted "NOW!" I threw the stick as hard and as well as I could and it went straight into the giant's mouth. This thing must have been really stupid, because he swallowed it. Like stick, flames and all. Since the thing was made of ice, I could see the stick travel through his frozen digestive system (something I will never be able to unsee, by the way).

The giant began to roar in agony, which only lasted a bit, because he began to melt before our eyes, into a puddle, which put out the fire. Slowly, snow started to collect in the spot, and it appeared as though the monster had never been there.

I was breathing heavy, my hair was matted and wet, I probably looked very much like a hot mess. I looked over at Nico and gave him a half smile, as if to ask, "how'd I do?" and he smiled back, as if to answer, "not bad for a rookie."

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, and, to my surprise, he hugged me back. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'd be dead if not for you."

"Same," he whispered back.

"That. Was. Amazing!" cried Charlotte, running over and throwing her arms around the both of us. Becca stood a foot away, with her arms crossed.

"Well, the mortals aren't too terrified," she said, "and they're safe, anyway. Let's go." She climbed back up on Mrs. O'Leary.

I looked up at her once Charlotte released me from her death hug. "Go where?" I asked, brushing some snowflakes out of my eyes. "Well, we should go by your house and tell your father where we're going first."

I glanced down at the ground. "He won't be there," I said. "Yes he will," said Becca. "Trust me." Nico helped me up onto Mrs. O'Leary's back, and then Charlotte.

* * *

We made it to my house fairly quickly just by Mrs. O'Leary Travel. We slid down from her back and ran up my driveway. I pulled out my key ring and opened the door, entering the cozy warmth of the house. I peeled off my coat, as did Charlotte and Becca, but Nico left on his aviator jacket. We made our way down the hallway.

"Dad?" I asked. To my surprise, I got a response. "Yes? Luna?" His head poked out of his office. "Daddy!" I cried, and threw my arms around him.

He was rather tall, so this was quite the task. "You're home," I breathed. He nodded, then held me at arms length. "I came home when the weather got bad. You can't exactly hunt in a blizzard." I smiled.

"So today was hunting day?"

He nodded. "Hi Charlotte…who…?" When I turned to look at Charlotte, Becca, and Nico, my smile faded, as did my father's. Charlotte's expression was dead serious. "It's time," she told Dad. He nodded gravely. "I feared so."

I was awfully confused, as you can probably imagine. "What?" Dad bent down and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Go with them. Do everything they say. Promise."

"But, Dad-"

"Promise!"

"I-I promise I'll go with them and...do everything they say."

"That's my girl."

He hugged me tighter than he'd ever hugged me before. "I love you so much, Luna." He finally pulled away and faced my new friends. "Keep her safe, you hear me?"

"We will, sir," said Becca. "We promise."

He took a deep breath. "Go." Charlotte took me by the arm and led me back into the entryway. We put on our coats and headed back out into the snow. "Hop back on," she told me, climbing back up onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. Becca, Nico, and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Nico, preparing to shadow travel, looked back at me. "Why, Camp Half-blood, of course."


End file.
